


Replace Bats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Batgirl battles the Weeper while Batman is sick.





	Replace Bats

I don't own Batman: TBATB characters.

 

Worry filled Batgirl's eyes after she viewed a sick Batman swaying by a Gotham City building. ''You should rest. I'll battle villains for you. Are there villains here?''

Batman winced as his body ached. ''I viewed Weeper wandering earlier,'' he said. He saw many cops by buildings. ''Let the cops find him,'' he said.

Batgirl ran. She smiled and viewed a suit-clad man wandering. He sobbed. ''Weeper?'' she muttered.

''Why are you happy? The world's sad!'' Weeper used a handkerchief to try to strangle Batgirl. ''Never smile!''

Cops arrested Weeper as he sobbed again.

A queasy Batgirl winced. ''I'm sick!''

 

THE END


End file.
